Quand la vengeance fait place à l'amour
by Ninoune5
Summary: Une histoire basée sur la romance de twilight et le surnaturel d'harry Potter. Lyla Montgomery veut venger son père qui a été assassiné. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ce garçon Sam, plus rien n'est pareil et tout semble se confondre....
1. Prologue

Voila Une nouvelle fic, que j'écrite il y a pas mal de temps. Je l'ai pas finie, mais j'espere qu'avec vos encouragements j'y arriverais. Bref Soyez indulgents. Merci :) Bonne lecture

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Je voyais pleurer ma mère à chaudes larmes, devant le corps de mon père retrouvé mort dans la cuisine inondée de sang. Il était là, poignardé en plein cœur par un couteau, il avait essayé de combattre son agresseur de toutes ses forces, cela se voyait : ses mains écorchées et son visage balafré. Le contraire m'aurait étonné, il avait toujours été un battant. Il faisait noir, les gens dormaient peut être à cette heure là, mais nous nous étions là à regarder l'ambulance emporter le corps de mon défunt père. Je pleurais. Je ne le reverrais jamais. Les bons et heureux moments passés avec lui défilèrent devant mes yeux comme un film dont j'étais la spectatrice.

Après que l'ambulance et la police furent partis, ma mère et moi allâmes à l'hôtel ne pouvant pas dormir dans la maison où mon père avait été sauvagement assassiné. Je l'entendais toutes les nuits pleurer, et prier pour que l'on retrouve celui ou celle qui lui avait pris son mari. Elle était abattue par cet horrible événement. Depuis ce jour, moi, Lyla, quatorze ans fit le serment de venger mon père, de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça. Cela ne sera pas facile, je le savais; mais j'essaierais pour la mémoire de mon père et je devais bien ça à ma chère maman.

La police n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour inculper leur suspect numéro un; une femme de la trentaine, peut être sa maîtresse, qui après une violente dispute aurait perdu le contrôle selon les autorités. Je n'y croyais pas, mon père n'aurait jamais trompé ma mère, c'était impossible! Son corps fût autopsié, le médecin légiste déclara qu'il aurait été tué dans les environs de 21h 30, nous avions trouvé mon père une heure plus tard. La police interrogea ma mère, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait à l'heure où il aurait été tué. Bien sur, elle était avec moi, nous étions au cinéma.

Après l'enterrement, nous partîmes pour Phœnix, ma pauvre mère accablée par le chagrin ne pouvait plus décemment vivre à Seattle. Ce fût dur de laisser notre vie, mais peut être avions nous besoin d'un nouveau départ après le décès de mon père Daniel, de tout recommencer.

* * *

Voilà Un petit prologue... Vraiment petit lol

Les chapitres seront plus longs. Dites moi ce que vous pensez :)

REVIEWS :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey les amis :)

Enfin le 1er chapitre.. Mais déçue pas de REVIEWS!!!! Ce premier chapitre est plus long.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Trois ans plus tard, à Phoenix._

Ce matin-là, en me levant je sentais que quelque chose allait différer de mes jours habituels, peut être une bonne nouvelle. Je me sortis de mon lit, pris ma douche où je m'attardais quelque peu, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude pour me relaxer et me préparer à cette nouvelle journée d'école. En sortant je me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais toujours aussi peu bronzée et mes longs cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir mon visage sans grandes couleurs; non que je ressemble à un vampire tout pâlot, mais je n'étais pas très foncée si je puis dire. On m'avait souvent dis que j'avais un visage d'ange, un visage qui exprimait la douceur. Mes yeux en amandes étaient de couleur différentes selon le temps, aujourd'hui il faisait soleil, mais il faisait toujours froid. Ils étaient vert foncé. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux tels quels. J'enfilais ensuite ce qui me passa sous la main, une chemise bleu marine ainsi qu'un jean, puis je descendis quatre à quatre les marches et j'arrivai à la cuisine où ma mère m'attendait déjà avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Catherine, ma mère était une personne tellement généreuse et courageuse, elle m'étonnait de jour en jour. Elle était tout pour moi, depuis la mort de mon père, je n'avais qu'elle et elle n'avait que moi. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, elle était si belle et paraissait si jeune qu'on aurai cru qu'elle fût ma sœur. Elle avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner; des œufs et une tasse de café comme tous les matins.

- « Bonjour Maman !! » dis-je gaiement.

- « Coucou ma chérie! Bien dormi ? »

« Oui fabuleusement bien et toi ? » lui demandai-je

« Sommeil agité encore » m'avoua t-elle

J'essayai de la réconforter, lui disant que c'était une mauvaise passe, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle faisait ces cauchemars affreux de la nuit du décès. Je commençai a m'inquiéter, pourquoi tout cela ressurgissait t-il d'un coup sans explication, nous avions vécu si bien jusqu'à maintenant. Peut être devrais-je l'emmener voir un médecin. Je ne savais pas...

Je m'assis songeuse et finis par manger. Je partis avant elle. J'avais récemment acheté une voiture d'occasion avec l'argent que je gagnais en travaillant dans un magasin de prêt à porter féminin durant mon temps libre. C'était une Chevrolet Impala des années soixante, elle était encore en bon état de marche et sa peinture rouge tiendrait encore quelques années. Mon lycée n'était pas très loin, à peine quelques minutes en voiture. C'était un bâtiment assez vieux, mais qu'on rénovait année après année. J'allai garer ma voiture à ma place habituelle, mais quand je suis arrivée une voiture se tenait déjà là. C'était une Mustang verte, je n'en avais jamais vu au lycée, à qui pouvait t-elle appartenir. Je klaxonnai. Puis quelqu'un descendit de la voiture, c'était un garçon, il devait avoir mon âge, il me souriait. A mon tour je sortis de la voiture, et lui expliquai :

- « Heu... Excuse moi, mais tu as pris ma place. »

- « Oh ! Hum je suis désolé, je ne savais pas me répondit il gêné, je suis nouveau ici. »

« Ah ! Bah bienvenu! Déclarais-je

« Merci. Je te laisse la place alors, me dit-il souriant en s'en allant vers sa voiture

Je le remerciais et remontais-je dans ma voiture. Il m'avait l'air tout à fait sympathique. Après avoir déposé ma voiture, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment Est du lycée, celui des Premières, il était plutôt imposant et un peu à l'écart des autres bâtiments. J'ai croisé quelques amis dans les couloirs, mais je ne me suis pas attardée, j'étais déjà en retard. Nous avions Histoire-Géographie comme premier cours ce matin. Cette matière ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressée, et je n'écouta pas le cours comme d'habitude. J'étais dans mes songes, je pensais aux sommeils agités de ma mère et le décès de mon père. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre encore du tragique événement survenu il y 3 ans. Ma chère mère en avait assez eu, elle méritait une vie heureuse, n'avait-elle pas fait preuve de courage envers les événements que la mort tragique de son mari avait causé.

Cette pensée réveilla en moi un souvenir, un souvenir de la mort de mon père: le serment de le venger. J'y arriverais un jour au l'autre. Tout d'un coup la sonnette retentit me tirant de mes rêveries. Je sortis de la classe et alla à mon cours suivant. Mr Granger était déjà à son bureau, attendant que les autres élèves arrivent. Puis je le vis, il était là, il arrivait s'approchant tranquillement du bureau du professeur. C'était le garçon de la mustang verte, il me vit et me fit un grand sourire. Comme je m'y attendais Mr Granger le présenta à la classe:

« Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève, Sam Chester »

Certaines filles pouffèrent, lui firent de grands sourires et se tortillèrent dans tous les sens. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, pas d'une beauté banale. Non . D'une beauté enivrante. Il était grand, avec des cheveux plutôt noirs ébouriffés. Il arborait un sourire qui laissait entrevoir de belles dents blanches. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de résister à une si belle rangée de dents. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'en servir pour charmer les filles. Puis je m'attardai sur son style de vêtements qui laissait penser qu'il était plutôt décontracté, un tee-shirt qui le moulait parfaitement, laissant deviner une musculature divine ainsi qu'un gilet .

Il y avaient plusieurs places de libres dans la classe, celle à côté de moi ainsi qu'une autre au fond de la pièce. Il me regarda dans les yeux puis se tourna vers le professeur de sorte qu'il puisse lui montrer sa nouvelle place. Il fût envoyé au fond de la classe. Tant mieux me disais-je, cela évitera qu'il me perturbe avec ses yeux verts noirs, comme mélangé entre l'onyx et l'émeraude. Il passa devant moi m'adressant un petit salut.

- « Salut! » lui lançai-je

J'essayai de me concentrer dans le cours après cette agréable surprise. La leçon d'aujourd'hui portait sur les études de fonctions. Cela ne m'inspirait pas tellement, mais j'essayai quand même de suivre le cours; même si je me retournai de temps en temps pour voir notre nouvel arrivant. Il m'intriguait. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça cette année, j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à faire, comme la vengeance dont j'avais faite la promesse sur le corps de mon père. Cela était beaucoup plus important qu'un nouveau garçon, un sublime garçon pour préciser, dans mon cours de maths. Le reste du cours se passa sans problème et à la sonnerie je me jetai dehors pour enfin sentir la liberté du grand parc qui se cachait derrière notre bâtiment. Je marchai le long du couloir vers sa dernière porte qui donnait dessus.

Je profitai de ces rares rayons de soleil du mois de novembre. L'air était froid mais j'aimais ça, cette sensation de fraîcheur qui réveille tous les sens de votre corps au seul contact de l'air sur votre peau. Le parc recélait d'arbres ça et là. Leurs feuilles étaient de couleur orange jaune rouge mélangés, les couleurs de l'automne.

Je me posai près d'un arbre et commençai a réfléchir. Je me rappelai que les autorités avaient eu un suspect mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu l'inculper. C'était une femme si je me souvenais bien dont ils avaient cru qu'elle était la maîtresse de mon père; qui aurait perdu le contrôle après une dispute. Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où la police annonça leurs soupçons à ma mère et moi. Elle s'était effondrée devant la police. Je n'avais qu'une envie trouver, celui qui avait apporté le chagrin à ma chère mère. Je fermais les yeux m'abandonnant à l'air frais et aux rares rayons de soleil de ce mois; ne pensant à rien, me concentrant seulement sur les courants d'air qui me fouettaient le visage. Après quelques minutes, je me rappelai que j'étais dans le parc, et qu'il fallait peut être un jour ou l'autre que je retourne en cours.

Lourdement je me relevai, et me tournai vers le bâtiment. Je n'étais pas en retard, mais je m'y risquais si je ne me dépêchais pas. Lorsque j'arrivai à la porte, j'étais pile à l'heure. Le cours se passa sans encombres. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cantine, il y avait déjà un peu de monde; mais je me dégottai une place à une table près de la fenêtre.

En rentrant à la maison j'étais exténuée pourtant ma journée n'avait pas été aussi difficile. Je m'affalai sur mon lit pendant quelques minutes, histoire de me reposer; puis je décidais d'entamer mes devoirs. Ceux-ci terminés, j'entrepris de faire des recherches au sujet de cette femme qui aurait assassiné mon défunt père. Je cherchais des coupures de journaux qui auraient pu être publié sur internet. Après de nombreuses recherche je finis par trouver, c'était un journal qui datait du 28 mars 2006 dans lequel un article en parlait. Je le lus:

_28 Mars 2006 : Un meurtre à Seattle _

_Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, même dans nos maisons; hier soir un homme a été retrouvé mort par sa femme et sa fille d'à peine quatorze ans, dans la cuisine. Il aurait été tué par un coup de couteau dans le cœur. La police n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ils auraient peut être une piste, près du corps, un cheveu aurait été retrouvé. Il appartiendrait à une femme selon les autorités. On pense que Daniel Jenkins aurait été pris par surprise dans sa maison. Le tueur devait bien connaître les lieux ou devait être une connaissance de la famille, car aucune serrure n'a été forcée. Encore en ce moment la maison est passée au peigne fin. Ainsi que les voisins. Personne n'a été vu ce soir là autour de la maison selon nos informations. La police n'est pas encore sure de cette supposition, mais elle reste le suspect numéro un. _

_Nous vous conseillons de faire attention. _

_Alexy Garrity _

Je découvrais certains détails, car nous nous étions isolées, pour essayer de souffrir le moins possible. Nous avions même refusé de répondre ou de témoigner devant les journalistes.

Après cet article, j'en cherchai un autre du même journal, qui daterait d'un peu plus tard. J'en trouvais un rapidement, mais plus court:

_2 avril 2006: Le meurtre non résolu. _

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que le meurtre a eu lieu; Mais la police n'a toujours inculper personne. Ils ont déclaré qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour faire accuser leur suspect : _

_Mary Brown, une femme de la trentaine, qui paraissait être une personne sans problème selon ses voisins. Aucun d'eux ne croient qu'elle aurait pu faire une telle chose. Mais les gens se cachent souvent, ne montrant qu'une partie d'eux même. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre à notre interview, prétextant qu'elle n'avait rien à déclarer. Nous avons pas réussi non plus à contacter la famille du défunt._

_Le meurtre de Daniel Jenkins n'est pour l'instant pas résolu. Restez Prudents._

_Alexy Garrity_

Cet article était très intéressent, j'avançais enfin dans mes recherches: Mary Brown j'avais finalement son nom. Cela me sera plus facile maintenant.

Je tapai son nom dans mon moteur de recherche; et quelques secondes après plusieurs sites proposant son nom s'affichaient. Certains parlaient de personnages de roman, d'autres de marques de prêts à porter; Puis enfin je trouvai quelque chose qui m'avait l'air attrayant: le site d'une entreprise, dans laquelle elle serait la sous-directrice. Je cliquai sur le lien, et la page s'ouvrit directement sur l'organigramme de l'entreprise. L'affaire est installée près de Phoenix. Et si je saisissais bien, c'était une entreprise en serrurerie-métallerie. J'avais trouvé tout ce que j'espèrais.

Je descendis et décidai de préparer le dîner pour moi et elle. J'avais le temps de prendre une bonne douche, cela me ferait du bien. J'allai à ma chambre après m'être lavée. Elle avait été refaite sous peu, ma mère et moi nous nous étions cotisées et nous avions réussi toutes les deux à refaire ma chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais confortable, de couleur vert anis et blanc: mes deux couleurs préférées. Le bureau était au fond de ma chambre dos à la porte. Et le lit à gauche. Les murs étaient décorés de posters, de photos... C'était ma pièce, celle qui m'appartenait où j'aimais rester pour réfléchir, pour être seule. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me fit savoir que ma mère était revenue. J'allai l'accueillir:

- « Salut Maman! Bonne journée? » lui demandais-je pendant que je la débarrassais de son manteau.

- « Bonsoir ma chérie! Oui, mais je suis très fatiguée. Je mange et je monte me coucher directement, parce que je tiendrais pas une seconde de plus. »

- « Ok pas de problème. J'ai préparé le dîner. »

Nous allâmes manger. Le dîner fut très calme, puis comme elle me l'avait dis, le dîner fini elle monta se coucher. J'en fit de même. Je remontai et m'allongeai dans mon lit, les écouteurs de mon baladeur sur les oreilles.

* * *

Alors ???????

AAA j'espère qu'il était bien :)

A bientôt

REVIEWS ICI!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Couuucouu !!! Voilà le chapitre 2!! Les choses vont commencés a evolué :)

J'espere que vous aller l'appreciez :)

Bonne lecture !!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**

Quand je me levai, j'avais encore mes écouteurs; j'avais dû m'endormir avec. Quand je descendis, ma mère était déjà partie. Elle avait du avoir une urgence. Elle était vétérinaire, et elle avait son cabinet dans un quartier de Phoenix. Je déjeunai et partis pour le lycée.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'étais déjà un peu en avance, alors je garai ma voiture. je me suis dirigée vers le parc, et me suis posée dos à mon tronc d'arbre préféré. Méditant sur les feuillages des arbres. Je n'avais décidément rien à penser, à par les sommeils agités de ma mère et mon défunt père, j'en oubliais l'heure. J'entendis au loin un petit bruit sourd qui ressemblais étrangement à une sonnerie. Mince! J'étais en retard. Je courus mais j'arrivai tout de même tardivement. Ma professeur d'anglais, Mme Kaily, me regarda, puis déclara:

- « Melle Montgoméry, vous nous faites enfin honneur de votre présence! C'est la dernière fois que cela se produit, sinon vous resterez une heure de plus avec moi la prochaine fois »

- « Oui, désolé! Répondis-je agacée.

Je pris place, et je remarquai que Sam était là, décidément il était partout lui. Je lui adressai un timide sourire. Il m'affichait ses dents blanches en signe de réponse. Il y avais une place libre à coté de lui, il me fit signe de venir, je regardai Mme Kaily, ça avait l'air de lui être tout à fait égal. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis je décidai de m'assoir à ses côtés: ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

- « Salut! Dis-je

- « Salut, je suis Sam Chester, je me suis pas présenté la dernière fois » déclara t-il. Sa voix me fit sursauter, elle était si grave et en même temps si douce. Comment était-ce possible ?

- « Oui je le sais déjà, M. Granger t'a présenté! Répliquai-je avec un sourire. Et moi je suis Lyla Montgoméry. »

- « Enchanté ! »

- « Alors comme ça tu es nouveau ici hein ? Tu as déménagé à Phoenix il y a longtemps ? » lui demandai-je

- « Oui. Non ça ne fait pas très longtemps, il y a une semaine ou deux. Mais j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de reprendre le lycée, de m'adapter tu vois ? »

- « Ouai. J'espère que tu es bien ici. Tu viens de quelle ville ? »

- « De Tacoma. »

- « Hum c'est cool! »

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, de toute façon, la prof nous regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle ne m'aimait décidément pas. En sortant de la classe, Sam m'accompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cours.

- « Alors dis moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi es-tu parti de Tacoma ? C'est une belle ville non ? Lui demandai-je curieuse

- « Oui c'est vrai c'est une belle ville. C'est ma mère qui a décidé de venir vivre ici en fait. Je n'ai pas tellement voulu l'en empêcher alors je l'ai suivi, répliqua t-il mélancolique

- « Et tu es malheureux ici c'est ça ?

- « Hum... La belle affaire! »

- « Tu verra, ça passera, ça m'a fait la même chose quand je suis venue habiter ici. T'inquiète pas tu t'habitueras, lui dis-je pour lui remonter le moral.

- « J'espère que tu as raison! Bon je crois que nous sommes arrivés. Content de t'avoir parlé. A plus. » me répliqua t-il en s'en allant.

- « Moi aussi! Salut!

J'avais Biologie,une matière que j'appréciais. Après celui-ci, j'avais sport, enfin! J'aimais faire du sport, c'est comme une façon de se lâcher, d'extérioriser tout ce qu'on a en nous. Et surtout une bonne façon pour se bouger. Aujourd'hui, nous allions courir, j'aime courir, et je cours plutôt bien, j'avais déjà participé à des courses; je n'avais pas un mauvais classement, souvent dans les dix premières. Mon truc à moi, c'est la vitesse. La force qu'on ressent dans ses jambes à ce moment-là, comme si on avait le pouvoir de tout faire.

Après le cours de sport, je gagna la m'assis à une table en compagnie des filles de mon cours de sport. Elles aussi se débrouillaient bien, nous avions plusieurs fois participé à des courses ensemble. Il y avait Anya, Jess, et Rosalie.

- « Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir participer au championnat d'État cette année ? » demanda Anya, c'était la fille à la belle chevelure blonde, elle était belle, et tous les mecs rêvaient de l'avoir comme cavalière, sur que c'est difficile de résister à sa classe naturelle.

« Si on s'entraine, oui! En tout cas j'espère, j'ai un compte à régler avec cette prétentieuse de Noémie! Répondais derechef Jess.

Elle c'était la battante du groupe, elle ne se laissait jamais faire, elle impressionne toutes les filles contre lesquelles elle coure, sauf cette Noémie, dont elle a juré depuis qu'elle l'a battue à notre dernière course, de la faire tomber cette année. Je l'aimais bien.

- « Oh! Tu ne vas recommencer, c'est rien après tout ! N'en fais pas tout un plat! Déclara Mélanie quelque peu exaspérée.

- « Ouai, si tu le dis, mais quand même je vais lui montrer à la prochaine course!

Il restait Rosalie, elle était une pile électrique, toujours à rigoler et joyeuse. En tout cas sur une piste, il ne fallait pas se frotter à elle. Elle avait déjà gagné beaucoup de courses. Nous discutions de sujets et d'autres pendant le déjeuner. Et la cantine se vidait petit à petit. J'allais en cours, les filles m'y ont accompagné, c'était sur le chemin. Rosalie et moi étions dans la même classe, et elle me parla de Sam pendant tout le cours de Maths.

- « T'a vu le nouveau, il est plutôt pas mal tu trouves pas ? Me demanda Rosalie

- « Heuu...Je sais pas, oui c'est possible »

- « Oh allez, je suis sure que tu le trouves super canon! Fais ta petite timide ! » me ria t-elle au nez.

- « Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ! Avouai-je exaspérée. Il ETAIT BEAU, avec ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son visage doux, ses yeux qui nous accrochaient tellement qu'on ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il avait l'air si parfait que l'on croirait qu'il sortait d'un rêve. Je me surpris à le contempler, rêveuse; Rosalie, elle, était morte de rire, elle aussi m'avait vu totalement abandonnée à la contemplation de cet être enivrant. C'est à ce moment-là que Sam choisit de se retourner, et de nous adresser un sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire de Rosalie. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de répondre à son enthousiasme par un sourire moi aussi.

- « Tais-toi Rosalie! » lui soufflai-je

- « Oh c'est bon, on peut rigoler de temps en temps ! » s'exclama t-elle.

J'essayais de me concentrer le reste du cours, en ne faisant guère attention à Rosalie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de couver des yeux Sam. Mais lui faisait à peine attention à elle. Je me demandai si elle l'avait remarqué. J'espère que non. Quand la cloche sonna, je sortis en vitesse furibonde de l'événement qui venait de se produire. Cela ne me plaisait pas de réagir comme je l'avais fais pendant l'heure précédente. Ça ne me ressemblais absolument pas. J'étais dans le couloir, je m'en étais sortie, j'étais enfin seule, sans Rosalie, ni Sam pour m'éblouir. Ouf! J'avais prononcé ces mots peut être un peu trop vite, car je fus rattrapée par Rosalie et Sam en quelques secondes. Elle bavardait avec animation avec lui; mais il n'avait pas l'air très présent. Il regardait dans le vide, je fît mine de ne pas les avoir vu, et je continuai ma route tête baissée. Seulement Rosalie, elle m'avait vu:

- « Hé, Lyla attend! Ne pars pas comme ça! » Cria t-elle dans le couloir. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, tout le bâtiment avait dû l'entendre. Alors je me retournai, en arborant le plus beau (faux) sourire que j'avais en réserve.

- « Oh! Excuse-moi je ne vous avais pas vu. Mentis-je.

- « C'est pas grave. Tu as vu qui j'amène avec moi ! Sam. Il a accepté de venir avec nous samedi prochain aux qualifications! C'est pas super ? » s'exclama t-elle toute fière d'avoir réussi à faire venir le nouveau aux qualifications.

- « A bon ? C'est cool! Déclarai-je faussement enthousiaste, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les courses à pieds. »

- « Oui, j'aime bien! » me répliqua t-il. Il me fixai intensément des yeux, ça en devenait presque gênant.

- « Euu... Bon je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je vous laisse! Ciao! »

« Ah Bon déjà ? Attend on t'accompagne! » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Bon d'accord! Je vais dans le couloir C. » précisai-je, toujours pleine d'espoir qu'elle abandonne. Mais avec Rosalie c'était peine perdue. Surtout qu'elle était accompagnée de Sam. Sa présence dans les environs ne faisait que de me perturber. Il était si ... Je ne sais pas, il avait quelque chose de particulier en lui qui s'en dégageait. Non Non, je commençais sérieusement à perdre le tête. Je fîs comme si il n'était pas là, me concentrant seulement sur Rosalie, ce qui fût extrêmement difficile pour tout avouer. Je n'avais pas tellement participé à la conversation, laissant ce soin à Rosalie.

Après mon dernier cours, je n'avais qu'une envie retourner chez moi. Je me dépêchai de regagner ma belle Chevrolet. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, la voiture de ma mère y était déjà garée, c'était une Mercedes, je ne saurai dire exactement laquelle, les voitures et moi sa faisaient deux. Quand je rentrai, ça sentait extrêmement bon, ma mère avait dû cuisiner. Elle était une merveilleuse cuisinière! Bref, après le dîner, je montai à ma chambre et m'endormis d'une traite.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi??

La suuite bientot :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hellooo !! Alors voilà un beau chapitre 3 :) J'espere qu'il vous plaira ... Mais comment savoir si j'ai pas des reviews :/ :/

Donnez vos avis...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Ce week-end, promettait être difficile, j'avais prévu d'aller à l'entreprise de serrurerie-métallerie. Je pris l'adresse de l'affaire où travaillait Mary Brown. Je partis dans la fin de matinée. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez mon quartier, une petite vingtaine de minutes et j'étais arrivée. C'était un bâtiment blanc assez grand et moderne . Il était plutôt imposant. J'hésitais quelques secondes, mais je me remis vite et entrai par une grande porte vitrée à l'avant du bâtiment. Après avoir traversé la porte, j'arrivai dans un grand espace avec des sièges et un secrétariat au fond de la pièce était tenu. J'allai voir la jeune femme qui devait être la secrétaire, et lui demandai :

- « Bonjour, je pourrai voir Mme Mary Brown s'il vous plait? »

- « Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas là, vous aviez rendez-vous? » me demanda t-elle.

« Non, mais j'ai un courrier très important à lui remettre, puis-je le laisser dans son bureau. C'est urgent. » Mentis-je pleine d'espoir qu'elle me croie. Je n'étais pas une bonne menteuse, mais pour les cas extrêmes je pouvais être très convaincante

« Donnez le moi, et je le déposerai dans son bureau. »

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je dois le remettre moi-même. Et ça ne peux pas attendre demain. » La suppliai-je presque.

Elle resta muette quelques instants, elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle rompit le silence :

- « Bon d'accord, mais faites vite. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de vous faire entrer » Dit-elle. Puis elle me donna la clé.

J'avais réussi, maintenant je n'avais que quelques secondes, pour agir. Elle m'indiqua le chemin qui menait au bureau. Je devais prendre le long couloir à gauche du bureau, continuer tout droit et c'était normalement la dernière porte au fond. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, et j'entrai dans le bureau. Il était plutôt spacieux, le bureau au fond avec une fenêtre derrière celui-ci. Une grande armoire se tenait à gauche, elle devait contenir les dossiers de la sous-directrice. A Droite de la porte, il y avait un tableau accroché avec de nombreuses clés, ainsi que des étiquettes en dessous de chacune d'elles. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, alors je cherchai la clé du bureau : elle devait forcément en avoir un double. Effectivement je trouvai la fameuse clé. Je la pris. Mary Brown ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne le remarquera donc pas. Je reviendrai cette nuit, et je déposerais la clé avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Je regardai encore une dernière fois, afin d'être sure de n'avoir rien raté ou oublié. C'était bon. Je sortis, fermai la porte, et regagnai le secrétariat dans le hall comme si de rien était.

- « Voilà, je vous remercie. Au revoir! » Déclarai-je le plus calmement possible. J'étais à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ma voix tremblante me ferait griller à coups surs.

Je lui rendis la clé. Et partie l'air de rien. Enfin j'espère. Quand je fus dans ma voiture, je soufflais un bon coup. J'aurais pu me faire prendre. J'avais eu de la chance. Je regardai la clé que je tenais dans mes mains, puis je la reposai, et démarrai la voiture. Je retournais à la maison.

Durant le voyage, je réalisais ce que j'avais fait, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, je l'avais fait pour mon père.

Quand je suis arrivée, je cherchai dans l'annuaire, le numéro d'un serrurier, pour faire faire un double de la clé que j'avais volé. J'ai cherché à peine quelques minutes, et je trouvai. Il se trouvait dans un endroit que je connaissais: C'était une serrurerie-cordonnerie. Il était dans les environs de midi. Il sera probablement fermé. Je décidai d'attendre 14 heures pour m' y rendre. Je me fis quelque chose à manger. J'appelai ensuite Rosalie, pour discuter un peu, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans le même monde que j'étais hier.

- « Salut Rosalie! C'est Lyla! » annonçai-je

- « Oh Salut Lyla! Comment ça va ? » Répondis Rosalie.

- « Bien Bien, alors tu avais l'air très proche de Sam hier, non ? Allez dis moi tout ! » tentai-je. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir. C'était de la jalousie ? Aucune idée, je n'avais jamais agis de la sorte.

- « Je sais pas trop, mais je peux te dire qu'il vraiment sexy! Et je vais tenter ma chance, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. » me déclara t-elle toute excitée. Elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Pourquoi je ressentais soudainement un mal de ventre, il n'était pas ordinaire.

- « Rosalie, je voudrais pas te briser, mais je crois qu'il a une autre fille en vue. » mentis-je avant même de m'en rendre compte.

- « Ah bon ? Tu sais qui c'est ? » me demanda t-elle étonnée.

- « Non j'ai juste entendu des rumeurs, parce que t'es pas la seule à être intéressée, ça je peux te le dire » riais-je

- « Hum... Tu n'as pas tort. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera, mais j'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras. » Déclara t-elle.

- « Comme tu veux Rose ! Bon je te laisse! Faut que j'y aille! Bisous! »

- « Ok Bisous! Merci d'avoir appeler! Bye »

Comment avais-je pu lui mentir, je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Ce mec me rendait dingue. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, et à faire ces stupides choses. Pour me changer les idées, je partis plus tôt chez le serrurier, si il était fermé, j'irai faire un petit tour.

Quand j'arrivai, il était en train d'ouvrir, j'avais eu de la chance.

- « Bonjour, c'est pour un double de cette clé s'il vous plait. » demandai-je

- « Bonjour, Oui Bien sur. J'en ai pour 3 minutes. »

- « D'accord. »

C'était un vieux monsieur, il devait travailler ici, depuis un certain bon bout de temps. Peut être de père en fils. Le magasin n'était pas trop mal, en tout cas il y avait un paquet de choses dedans : Des sacs, des chaussure, des clés, beaucoup de clés. Ça ressemblait à une caverne, comme celle d' Ali Baba.

- « Tenez Mademoiselle. Voilà » me dit-il

Je pris la clé, le payai, et je retournai à la voiture. Maintenant que j'avais la clé, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rentrer dans le bureau. J'essaierai peut être demain, demain c'est dimanche et ça sera donc fermé à mon avis. Mieux vaut essayer demain, ça sera moins risqué. Enfin je pense.

J'avais envie d'aller au centre commercial là maintenant. Ça ne fera pas de mal, ça me changera surtout les idées. Je pris alors le chemin du centre commercial. J'avais un peu d'argent sur moi ,je pourrai surement m'acheter quelques petites choses. J'entrai dans mon magasin de fringues favori, ils y vendaient des trucs vraiment pas mal. J'allai au rayon des jeans, en plus j'en avais besoin d'un nouveau en ce moment, j'en avais déchiré un récemment en ayant voulu jouer à l'acrobate, sur la haie du jardin derrière la maison. Je m'étais aussi égratignée le genoux, mais ce n'était pas grand chose, enfin je n'ai pas senti l'utilité de le dire à ma mère. Je me dirigeai vers la cabine d'essayage. Quand j'en sortie, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec ... Sam Chester ! Quel surprise me diriez-vous, surtout dans un magasin de fringues pour femmes. Peut être y était-il avec sa petite amie. En effet quelques secondes après avoir croiser son regard, une voix féminine l'appela:

-"Sam ? Sam Où es-tu ?"

Une tête qui m'était encore inconnue sortie de derrière le rideau de la cabine. Elle cherchait Sam, et quand elle le trouva enfin, elle sortie et lui montra : Une belle robe bleue et blanche bustier magnifique plissée vers le bas. Et la jeune inconnue qui je pensais, était la petite amie de Sam, était vraiment belle tout comme lui me fallait-il préciser. Il me jeta un regard désolé et répondis à sa copine:

- « Heu je suis là... Tu es vraiment magnifique April! C'est celle là ! Cette robe te va vraiment à merveille! »

- « Moi aussi je l'aime. Merci Sam ! Je vais la prendre »

- « Au fait je te présente Lyla, une amie du lycée, dit-il à l'adresse de la demoiselle. Et Lyla, se tournant vers moi, je te présente April. Ma sœur!

Waw, quelle surprise, çà je ne m'y attendais franchement pas pour tout dire. Cela a dû se voir, car je n'ai pas été vraiment capable de faire sortir un mot de ma bouche pendant quelques instants. Mais je me repris à temps, car ils commençais à me regarder bizarrement.

- « Désolé, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment mentis-je ...encore. Ravie de te connaître. »

- « Enchantée aussi! Me dit-elle enjouée. Bon je vous laisse, je vais payer la robe, on se rejoint dehors ? »

- « Oui. Pas de problème répliqua t-il à sa soeur. Tu es sure que ça va Lyla, tu es un peu pâle, dit-il inquiet.

Je pense que il n'avait jamais remarqué, que j'avais toujours été un peu pâle, mais pas non plus au point de ressembler à un vampire. Faut pas abuser. Il me tenait le bras; c'était bizarre, c'était comme si il était ni chaud ni froid. Peut être que je perdais vraiment la boule finalement, ou alors c'était l'effet de sa main sur mon bras qui me rendait complètement marteau. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. En y réfléchissant c'était une situation des plus bizarre: Moi et lui dans un magasin de vêtements pour femmes qui plus est, et lui me tenant le bras. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, si seulement ça pouvait arriver plus souvent.

« Oui je vais bien, je t'assure » le convainquais-je

« Je te ramène chez toi, ça sera plus prudent » déclara t-il autoritaire. Mais sa voix était pleine de douceur, et d'inquiétude. Il me donnait de sacrés frissons, rien qu'à sa voix.

« Non c'est pas la peine, Sam. C'est sympa, mais je suis en pleine forme. T'inquiète pas »

Pour le lui prouver je retirai sa main de mon bras et marcha en direction de la sortie du magasin. Oh non! J'avais oublié le jean, je voulus le récupérer précipitamment, mais je me cognai à lui. à son torse précisément ( qui faut dire était sacrément musclé), j'étais pas si petite, c'était lui qui était grand. Ce qui ne fit que l'amuser. Il me riait au nez. Je lui fit mon regard le plus méchant. Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de marcher, il me regarda avec ses yeux, qui étaient aujourd'hui vert clair, rieur.

- « Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! » Déclarai-je faussement en colère. Sans oublier de prendre le fameux jean.

- « Lyla attends, je rigolais, je suis désolé » dit-il toujours à moitié en train de rire.

- « C'est pas drôle! » Je continuai mon rôle, qui ce découvrait être plutôt amusant.

- « Non, t'a raison. C'était pas drôle enfin un petit peu quand même » me dit-il souriant.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à ma rattraper. Il vit que ça ne adoucissait pas, et son visage redevenu sérieux. Je vous avais dis que ça marchait à tous les coups. Entre les rayons, nous étions face à face; j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être toute petite et impuissante face à lui si grand et si fort. Il avait vraiment une bonne poigne, car il me prit la main avec force, en essayant cependant à ne pas me l'écraser. Il me regarda dans les yeux et déclara:

- « Je suis désolé! Tu me pardonnes ? » Il me fit un regard de chien battu, je ne pouvais décemment rien contre ça: Alors je craquai.

- « Oui je te pardonne » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Super, allez viens je t'offre une glace pendant qu'on est là et je te ramènerai après. Ok ? » me dit-il tout sourire.

Sa sœur nous attendait dehors. Mais Sam lui fit un signe, elle comprit tout de suite et elle partit. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à cette invitation soudaine. Je décidai de ne pas penser cette fois.

- « Alors dis moi Lyla, c'est quoi le parfum de ta glace préférée ? » me demanda t-il innocemment.

« Honnêtement, Chocolat et Fraise » répondis-je souriante et toute fière de moi, je sais même pas pourquoi.

« Ah Ouai ? Moi aussi. J'adore le chocolat et la Fraise. Peut être une préférence sur le chocolat. Ma gourmandise prend le dessus » riait-il

Mon rire se joignit au sien. Et c'est en rigolant que nous arrivions au Glacier du centre commercial. Et sans surprise nous prîmes une glace chocolat-fraise. Puis nous sommes allés nous balader dans le centre commercial.

- « Alors dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu vis à Phoenix ? »

- « Bah... Maintenant presque 3 ans. » lui répliquai-je

J'étais effectivement arrivée quand j'avais quatorze ans, après la mort de mon père. Ma mère étant chamboulée, c'était mieux pour elle, et peut être aussi pour moi.

- « Oh Ok. C'est une ville plutôt cool, j'ai eu le temps de la visiter un peu. Et je me plais vraiment ici, déclara t-il songeur.

Nous discutèrent de choses çà et là. Et sans nous en rendre compte, les minutes passèrent ainsi que les heures. Il était déjà 17h quand nous regagnâmes ma voiture où la soeur de Sam nous attendait. Je fût étonnée, je la croyais partie. Peut être que elle était simplement allée faire un tour. En tout cas, il tenait vraiment à me ramener.

- « Comme je te l'ai promis, je te ramène, alors April va déposer ta voiture chez toi, et tu viens avec moi. »

Je restai là, sur le parking, et Sam ainsi me regardait, il vit que je n'avais aucune réaction et me tira par la main. C'était vraiment agréable. Chaque toucher de sa part me donnait des frissons dans tout mon corps. Il exerçait sur moi comme une sorte de pouvoir….Incroyable.

- « Euh non c'est bon Sam, je t'assure, il faut que je rentre avec ma voiture, en plus j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, je vais être en retard » lançais-je tout d'un coup.

Il me lâcha la main d'un coup, mais sans être brusque.

- « Bon comme tu veux, une prochaine fois alors! » me dit-il songeur.

Quelle débile, pourquoi je ne suis pas allée avec lui, il y vraiment des jours où je ne me comprend pas. Ils me saluèrent tous les deux et nous retournâmes vers nos voitures respectives.

* * *

Alors des avis , des commentaires ?

Le chapitre 4 bientot :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Tout le monde :) **

**Voilà ma petite suite :) J'espère qu'elle sera plaisante à lire :) Laissez des petites reviews Sa encourage :)**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**Chapitre 4**:

Rentrée chez moi, je me morfondais dans mes regrets, vraiment comment j'ai pu refuser une telle proposition, surtout d'un mec si beau, si magnifique. Pfff il ne voudra plus jamais de moi. C'était fichu! Mais qu'est ce que je racontais!!! Je perdais la boule. C'est pas possible, il fallait que j'oublie ce garçon. Je pris personnellement la résolution.

C'est là que je me rappelai que c'était ce soir que je devrai opérer ma mission Mary Brown. Après ma douche, je réfléchis sur la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. D'après les films que j'avais vu, vaut mieux être habillée en noir dans la nuit. Bon je veux bien avouer que ces films ( Catwoman et Batman) n'étaient pas des références, mais ça peut quand même marcher non ?

Je fouillai dans mon armoire, un tee-shirt et un pantalon noir. J'avais déjà les cheveux noirs, finalement c'était un avantage, moi qui me plaignais de ma couleur sombre. Je les attachais en queue de cheval, puis je pris un sac noir où je mis des choses banales que j'avais aussi vu dans des films,(Bah quoi ? En tout cas ça marche dedans) tels que une corde, la clé, mon téléphone, des gants noirs, une balle de baseball et puis je crois que c'est tout. Je descendis les escaliers doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma mère, il était 21h30. J'opérerais vers 22h. Je tremblais, je m'étais quand même fichu dans une sacré histoire. C'était trop tard maintenant, je n'avais pas le choix. Quand j'arrivais devant le bâtiment. Tout était fermé, et tout était noir. Sa faisait peur, mais je m'encourageai mentalement. Je descendis de la voiture, faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ai personne dans les alentours. Je pris le sac avec moi en le serrant bien fort contre ma poitrine, peut être avais-je peur que lui aussi s'en aille en courant.

J'avais remarqué une fenêtre dans le bureau de Mary Brown, il n'était pas très haut. La fenêtre devait être facilement accessible, enfin j'espère. Je contournais le bâtiment, de sorte à me retrouver derrière celui-ci. Le bureau devait se trouver là. Et si je me trompais, au moins je serais entrée. De toute façon je ne suis pas une professionnelle, les risques d'erreurs sont plutôt grandes avec moi. Bon assez de bavardages. Passons à l'action.

J'étais face à la fenêtre, Je sortis la corde, où un grappin était attaché ( oui je sais, vous vous demandez où j'ai eu ça, mais si je vous le disais, vous me croirez pas). Je le lançais de toute mes forces vers la fenêtre. Il y avait des barrières devant, comme si elle allait sauter de sa fenêtre cette Mary Brown. Passons, le premier coup ne fut pas une réussite évidemment, alors je recommençai, jusqu'à le grappin s'accroche enfin. Je tirai dessus, pour voir qu'il tiendrait bien. Finalement la gym au lycée ça sert, surtout la montée à la corde. Facilement j'arrivais jusqu'à la fenêtre: maintenant, va falloir l'ouvrir la fenêtre. Concentrée dans ma réflexion dans la manière dont j'allais faire la manipulation. Je n'en entendis pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus vers moi. Je paniquai, où allai-je me cacher.

Vite je descendis, pris ma corde et allai me cacher derrière un arbre, j'étais essoufflée, mais j'essayai de me contenir, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Deux hommes passèrent effectivement à l'endroit même où je fût 10 secondes avant. Ils bavardaient. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Soulagée je voulus regagner ma voiture, mais je marchai sur une branche qui se craqua. Mince! C'était fini. Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement.

- « Y'a quelqu'un ? » cria un des hommes.

Je ne répondis pas, et je restai sans bouger, espérant qu'il croirait avoir imaginé. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

- « Mais non Fred, arrête y'a personne, t'a bu trop de bières ce soir! Allez viens! » répondis l'autre.

Il me sauvait la peau, car son ami laissa tomber et se retourna peut être toujours un peu méfiant. Et ils partirent. Cette fois j'attendis qu'ils soient bien loin pour m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Soudainement je m'arrêtai, et réfléchis. Si je partais comme ça en courant, je n'aurais jamais le courage de revenir ici: j'aurais trop peur. Il fallait que je le fasse maintenant tant qu'il en était encore temps. Sur ce, je me retournai et lançai sur mes pas précédents. Enfin devant la fenêtre, je lançais le grappin, et cette fois il s'accrocha du premier coup comme dans les films d'actions que j'avais vu. Tirant sur la corde, pour être sure de sa tenue, je me lançais sur ma montée. Mes mains étaient en feu. La corde est rugueuse comme de la roche. La fenêtre allait être difficile à ouvrir, mais j'avais beaucoup appris ( où à votre avis ). J'envoyais la balle de baseball dans la fenêtre de toutes mes forces, et comme je l'avais prédis, elle cassa la fenêtre. On croira que des enfants maladroits avaient accidentellement envoyé la balle dans le bureau. Ça arrivait de nos jours. Je m'introduis ensuite dans la pièce noire.

Des ombres donnaient l'impression que je n'étais pas seule. Et les meubles paraissaient plus grands. La grande armoire était maintenant au fond de la pièce, car j'avais changé de point de vue. Le bureau juste en face de moi. Ce fût la première chose que je fouillai, après avoir déposé la clé à sa place initiale, gardant pour moi la seconde que j'avais fait faire. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs, mais ne trouvais rien d'intéressant, seulement des dossiers sur l'entreprise. Jusqu'à que j'arrive au tiroir fermé à clé. Ça ne sera pas bien compliqué. Moi même j'en avais un, et en général la clé n'est pas bien loin. Je passa ma main dans les moindres recoins du bureau, afin de trouver la fameuse petite clé qui me permettra d'ouvrir le tiroir. Ah, ça y'est. Elle était sous le bureau collée avec de la pâte à fixe juste à coté du pied. Je la pris et ouvris ainsi le tiroir mystérieux. Dedans je trouvais un dossier où sur la première de couverture était écrit en rouge : « Génétique modifiée ».

C'était quoi ça. Je devais halluciner. J'ouvris la languette qui maintenait le dossier. Je ne vis seulement que les premières feuilles, et déjà j'en restai bouche bée. Mais je n'eût pas le temps de finir, car un bruit sourd me parvenu aux oreilles. Je paniquai, je regardai autour de moi, aurai-je le temps de me cacher ? non. Je reposai en une vitesse éclair le dossier, refermai le tiroir, et je posai seulement la clé par terre en dessous du bureau. Je pris mon sac, la corde et je sautai directement par la fenêtre sans réfléchir. Arrivée en bas, je ne regardai même pas en arrière, je fonçai vers ma voiture telle une lionne. Arrivée à mon auto, je dû m'arrêter quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, car dans ma course je n'avais même pas pris la peine de respirer. J'avais tellement paniqué que je ne réfléchissais plus à mes mouvements. J'avais toujours mon sac et j'étais entière.

Il fallait que je rentre vite, le temps s'écoulait, je ne voulais pas que ma mère me surprenne en train de rentrer. Dans la voiture, quand je mis le contact, je ressentis une vague de soulagement, comme si c'était la fin de tout, où d'une libération longtemps attendue. Pendant ma conduite, je n'avais pas une seule fois repensé à ma découverte. J'étais vraiment trop bouleversée, surtout, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ce fût difficilement que j'atteignis ma maison. Je me dirigea directement vers mon lit. Et je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer: j'étais vraiment trop exténuée.

* * *

**Il est pas trop long, c'est fait exprès .. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus :)**

**A la prochaine :) **

**Et n'hésitez pas a appuyer sur le bouton vert pour des questions ou des commentaires :) **


	6. Chapter5

Bonjour à tous :):)

Désolée pour l'attente :s

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de cette attente :p

En bref merci pour vos visites et vos Reviews :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cette nuit fut horrible. Je me suis endormie directement, c'est vrai. Mais une fois dans mon profond sommeil, les rêves que je fis, étaient incontrôlables. Je repensais à la nuit précédente et aux actions que j'avais faites: la vitre cassée, le tiroir, et puis ce dossier qui était là. Ce dossier que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire. Il m'avait semé des confusions et des questions. J'avais besoin de réponses. Cette femme, cette femme qui avait tué mon père, que faisait-elle avec ça. Je me connaissais, et je savais que j'étais capable juste pour ça d'y retourner, même si l'idée m'angoissait.

Mais là maintenant, je ne ressemblais à absolument rien et j'avais les mêmes vêtements qu'hier sur le dos. Il était déjà 12h, j'allais sans perdre de temps à la douche. J'en profitais pour faire quelques exercices de relaxation; avec tous ces événements récents, j'en avais bien besoin. Je repensais à ce dossier, il occupait toutes mes pensées. C'était pas le genre de truc qu'on rencontrait tous les jours.

Après ma douche, je prévu d'aller courir dans le parc à quelques pas de la maison. Ça me changera peut être les idées, et puis il fallait bien que je m'entraîne pour les qualifications de samedi si je voulais participer au Championnat d'Etats. J'enfilai ma tenue de sport, une de mes préférées : Noire et dorée. Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre ma voiture, je marcherai.

Le parc était vraiment beau et paisible, surtout à cette saison. Toutes ces feuilles dans les tons orange. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à courir ici. Personne pour vous embêter, les vieilles dames étaient là seulement pour promener leurs chiens ou faire un peu de marche. Je leurs souriais. J'avais pris mon sentier habituel, celui qui fait tout le tour du parc, en passant par des endroits magnifiques, pleins d'arbres, de Je courus pendant un bon moment, je voyais les feuilles et les arbres défiler devant mes yeux, certaines me fouettent le visage, mais c'était vraiment agréable : On se sent vivre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, car dès que je cours, je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps. Je me perd littéralement dans ma course. Cette force que l'on ressent dans ses jambes, comme si on était capable de tout. J'adore cette sensation. Et c'est pour ça que j'aime courir.

J'avais tellement envie de fermer les yeux, et me laisser seulement porter par mes jambes. Mais bon, je risquerais de me prendre un arbre. Alors je n'essayais pas.

Je continuais de courir, je dû avoir couru déjà un tour de parc, encore un et je me laisserai tomber dans l'herbe. J'accélérais ma course, il fallait aussi que je travaille ma vit.... Pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir.

- « Aïe, vous pouvez faire attention! » lança une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas du tout inconnue, et qui me provoqua de grands frissons en moi. Et il ne faisait même pas froid.

- « Euh... Excusez moi, vraiment, je nous avez pas vu. » répliquai-je de ma voix la plus douce. Je pense pas qu'il m'est reconnu, autant j'aimerais beaucoup passer tout mon temps avec lui, mais là dans ces moments de honte total, j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne me reconnaitrait pas.

Je ne voyais pas encore sa tête, car il regardait encore par terre. J'étais tombée sur lui, mais tout c'était passé tellement vite, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir son visage ou son corps, car quand de telles choses arrivent, je ferme toujours le yeux. C'est super embêtant, surtout quand un tel apollon est sous vos yeux. Je me relevai doucement, de peur de faire une gaffe. Puis ce fût son tour. De le voir si grand et si prêt de moi, me donna un peu le tournis. Il portait un tee shirt noir, qui le moulait parfaitement et un short. Il me dévisagea, et s'exclama Sam confus:

- « Oh c'est toi Lyla, désolé je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Si j'avais su, je me serais pas énervé. »

- « Ouai salut! Non t'inquiète pas de souci, faut dire que je suis quand même un peu maladroite. »

- « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal » m'interrogea t-il le visage inquiet

- « Non, je suis dure t'inquiète pas » rigolai-je

- « Alors tu t'entraines pour samedi ? »

Il fallait vraiment que je lui répondes ? J'avais tellement envie de m'allonger dans l'herbe là maintenant tout de suite AVEC LUI. Vous allez me trouver accro, je suis sure. Une pauvre fille complètement dépendante d'un mec: la fille superficielle quoi. Peut être, moi je sais pas. Mais ce qui est sure, c'est que Sam, il me fait totalement craquer.

- « Oui, mais bon j'ai fini maintenant » Déclarai-je tout sourire.

- « Oh oui, je vois, vraiment désolé d'avoir interrompu cet entrainement » rigola t-il, mais puisque on est là tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un truc à grignoter et s'allonger dans l'herbe ? Continua t-il

Oh, la meilleure idée qui soit ! Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Il va me faire fondre c'est sur. Non !! Rien ne vas fondre et surtout pas moi. Il savait quel pouvoir il exerçait sur moi. IL EN PROFITAIT ARGGG !!

- « Ouai, c'est une très bonne idée » répondis-je d'une voix faussement calme, il ne fallait tout de même pas que je lui laisse ne serais-ce qu'entrevoir que son idée et lui même était super.

Tout en parlant, nous avions avancé vers la sortie du parc, et nous pouvions apercevoir la rue en face, où une petite boulangerie se trouvait. Sam la regardait, alors je pense qu'elle était notre destination. Nous devions traverser la route, et d'un seul coup, je sentis une peau chaude et agréable me prendre la main, je me tourna vers Sam, mais lui faisait comme si rien ne se produisait. Je n'eu pas le temps de me consacrer à ma contemplation, car il me tira d'un coup et en moins de 10 secondes, nous étions sur l'autre trottoir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lâche ma main, mais non, il la maintenait toujours fermement comme si il craignait que je m'en aille. Il était ferme, mais doux aussi, comme si il avait peur de me briser. Je le regardait. Et il tourna la tête vers moi.

- « Alors dis moi, tu veux quoi ? »

Pendant ma rêverie, il m'avait déjà emmené dans le magasin. Et devant moi, des millions de différentes sorte de gâteaux étaient entreposés. Je ne savais pas du tout lequel choisir. Enfin c'était vite dit, car je remarquai un petit chocolat-banane, qui m'avait l'air délicieux.

- « Un chocolat- banane ! »

- « A oui, celui là est super bon. C'est un bon choix » me déclara t-il. Je vais prendre plutôt un à la fraise »

Nous retournâmes au parc, et lui tenait toujours et encore ma main de sa paume chaude et douce. Je voudrais ne jamais m'en séparer. J'essayais de faire comme si tout était normal, mais j'avais vraiment du mal. Nous nous dirigions vers un coin d'herbe que je connaissais très bien, il était isolé, et dans cet endroit nous n'entendions plus que les bruits des feuilles et des oiseaux, c'était tellement paisible. Tout entouré d'arbres de buissons, c'était un vrai coin de paradis.

- « Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » l'interrogeai-je, tu n'es la que depuis quelques temps, et tu connais un des plus beaux coins du parc.

- « Je me suis beaucoup baladé ici, et ce coin est l'un de mes préférés »

- « Hum je vois »

Je restait debout, sans aucune raison particulière, et lui s'asseyait tout en me regardant d'un air interrogateur, je lui souris, et soudainement, il me tira vers lui, j'allais tomber sur lui, et l'écraser, mais il me rattrapa en me serrant fort par la taille. Il était allonger sur le dos, et moi contre lui, contre son torse. Je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage, et je sentais son odeur, son parfum. Mon cœur battait si fort et si rapidement, que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entende. Je ne sais combien de temps, nous sommes restés dans cette position, à nous contempler. C'était tellement agréable. Après quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, il changea de position sans jamais cesser de me maintenir, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter à ce moment là, ni même jamais. J'avais tellement l'impression que tout cela était irréel comme un rêve, que j'en saisissais chaque bout, chaque seconde, pour ne pas l'oublier à mon réveil. Il s'assit, et me prit vers lui. Mon dos était contre son torse, et ses mains me tenaient toujours. Le silence régnait inlassablement, comme si des mots ne servaient à rien pour exprimer ce qui se passait. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, je me retournai et le regarda intensément dans les yeux, toujours sans mots, et je le poussai de ma main de sorte à ce qu'il puisse s'allonger. Son visage qui était paisible jusque là devint interrogateur.

Et je m'allongeai sur lui, pris ses bras les mettant autour de moi comme un étau. Il avait compris, je le savais, car ses bras se sont refermés plus fermement autour de moi, d'une façon qui semblait unique à mes yeux. Si délicatement mais en même temps si fort. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je pouvais entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il tourna la tête vers moi, il me fixait, je le fixais. Sa bouche si parfaite était là si tentatrice. Il me tentait plus que tout. J'avais envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Que ses lèvres mettent en mouvement les miennes; Mais je ne pouvais me laisse aller. Il était encore trop tôt, et si il ne l'avait pas fait lui, cela voulait peut être dire qu'il n'en avait pas encore autant envie que moi. A cette pensée, mon corps se raidit. Il le sentit, me lançant un regard interrogateur. Je secouai la tête, chassant toutes ces idées. Quelques instants se passèrent, puis je baissai la tête la première, décidai de contempler le ciel, qui était plutôt dégagé. Il était beau et apaisant. Je fermai les yeux, quelques courant d'air frôlèrent mon visage, mais pas seulement, je sentais aussi un regard insistant sur moi, je me tournai vers Sam, il était là appuyé sur son coude à me regarder. Je lui souris. J'avais envie de le tenter, si nous étions là ici tous les deux, c'était que je devais lui plaire. Je m'approchai de lui doucement, ma bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Ma bouche passait au dessus de la sienne, mais sans la toucher et je frôlais sa joue si chaude où je déposai un baiser. Tout d'un coup, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur moi, les mains de chaque coté de mes épaules, il respirait vite, il ne me touchait pas, mais je ressentais jusqu'ici la chaleur qui emmanait de lui. Je fût surprise de cette réaction, peut être même un peu effrayée. Ce fût si soudain. Mais quand je vus son visage, tout s'effaca, alors je compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu me faire peur, il regrettai ce geste sans doute un peu brusque.

- « Sam, Sam, ça va ? » lui demandai-je inquiète

- « Humm .. Ou.. Oui, T.. Tu devrais t.. t'en all..er » Répondis t-il d'une voix saccadée.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave » continuai-je d'une voix qui je voulais rassurante

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire à ce moment précis. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'était rester près de lui. Je tentai une main vers la sienne pour lui assurer que tout aller bien. Sa peau au contact de la mienne était brûlante.

- « Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi Lyla. » Me dit-il triste. Il l'avait dit d'une façon si inattendue, qu'il me surprit, et je me reculai brusquement. Il dû voir qu'il m'avait blessé par ses propos. Il essaya sans doute de se rattraper, mais je fûs vexée,alors je me leva brusquement et me mit à courir le plus loin possible de ui.

- «Ne pars pas Lyla, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'en prie. » Cria t-il peiné.Il sembla courir après moi, car j'entendais des pas derrière moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'était une championne de course à pied c'est vrai, mais il réussit tout de même à me rattraper. Je sentis une pression autour de mes épaules, je n'eût même pas le temps de protester, que je sentis de douces lèvres m'embrasser avec ferveur et passion. Son baiser était doux et fort en même temps. Je ne le repoussa pas, mais lui rendit ce baiser que j'attendais tant.

"Je suis désolé Lyla, c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais en ce moment, j'ai quelques problèmes..." dit-il tête baissé, d'un air attristé.

Je le regardai. J'étais encore toute déboussolée par ce baiser si ardent. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter ses lèvres pleines des yeux.

- « Euh... Tanpis. C'est pas grave... Je ne t'en veux pas Sam. » déclarai-je sincère.

Son visage s'éclaira, et il me fit un grand et beau sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister.

"Lyla tu me plais beaucoup" me dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il me prit sur le vif, je ne m'attendais pas une telle révélation. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme si je venais de rêver.

-" Eu.. Hein ?... Quoi ? Pardon ? tu peux répeter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...." demandai-je

Il me fit un sourire, et se pencha vers moi, vers mon visage et me chuchota à l'oreille : " Tu me plais Lyla." Je le regardai béat, mais je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car il me laissa là, ici entourée de verdure. Il était parti me laissant méditer à ses mots.

* * *

VOILAAAA!!!! TADAMM

Je crois que c'est un de mes plus longs chapitres :p

REVIEWS pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ..Questions etc..

A la prochaine :)


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous :)

Voilà une jolie suite ... J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de la petite attente :)

Ce chapitre permet de mettre une petite distance entre Sam et Lyla pour qu'ils se découvrent mieux, et il permet de faire entrer un nouveau personnage....

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Dure matinée me disais-je en voyant la difficulté avec laquelle je me levais de mon lit. La nuit avait été douce pourtant. Je m'étais endormie avec un sourire béat conséquence de la révélation de Sam.

Je regardai l'heure et vis que j'avais pas mal trainé au lit. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je m'activais, prenant ce qui passait dans mon placard. Par contre je pris le temps qu'il fallait pour mon petit déjeuner. Étant sacré dans ma famille, je ne pouvais pas décemment le délaisser. Hé oui, dans la famille, le petit déj c'était la tradition. Pains au chocolat, croissant, chocolat chaud fumant.... Mmmmmm Délicieuuux!!!!

J'arrivai à temps au lycée, misère. Avant de descendre de ma magnifique voiture j'attachai mes cheveux… Bah oui je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper, alors aussi beau qu'ils peuvent l'être, à ce moment précis, mes boucles d'habitudes sages étaient sauvages et me donnaient une touffe horrible. Donc je décidai de les attacher en un chignons lâche, qui laissait découvrir quelques mèches ondulés autour de mon visage. Cette coiffure imprévu se mariait plutôt bien avec la tenue que j'avais choisi finalement. Un beau pull bleu en coll V assorti à un joli collier que l'on m'avait offert, qui laissait voir juste ce qu'il fallait, et un jean foncé. Et voilà j'étais parer pour étudier.

Je sortis de la voiture, courus un peu pour arriver en classe avant le professeur tout de même. J'eus un peu de chance, deux petites min après que j'ai prise place le professeur arriva. Après cette heure de torture mathématique. J'allais à mon cours suivant quand je vis Sam, dans le couloir, prise de panique, je fis demi-tour, me cognant (Quelle maladroite) à…. Un beau torse musclé… qui appartenait à … Alexander Dolington (Un beau gosse à l'état brute, il fallait quand même le dire, mais qui me laissait de marbre. Hé oui je suis la seule survivante féminine. Merveilleux.)

Non, mais vraiment sans déconner, il était doté d'un torse magnifiquement musclé, d'ailleurs son tee-shirt les moulait à la perfection. Il était grand de deux têtes de plus que moi, un sourire ravageur, de beaux cheveux bruns façon décoiffé qui donnait à son visage une vraie gueule d'ange.

« Oups Dolington, je t'avais pas vu. Désolé. » Répondis-je tout sourire.

« Alors Montgomery, on regarde plus où on va ? » Me demanda t-il moqueur.

« T'es super drôle Dolington dis donc. Tu changeras jamais hein ? » Dis-je en secouant la tête sans attendre quelconque réponse.

Je contournai l'objet de ma collision sans lui porter grande attention ; et je savais qu'il détestait ça.

« Non, mais tu ne vas pas partir comme une petite voleuse Montgoméry » Me lança t-il en m'attrapant de sa main forte le poignet. Je regardai avec un air de dégoût celle-ci, puis lui jetai un regard. Il avait toujours gardé son sourire débile.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son attitude. J'arrachai sa main de mon poignet, et parti comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que je croyais en avoir fini, il me prit le bras me retournant rapidement vers lui, et me plaquant contre un casier. Il m'entoura de ses bras. Chacun d'eux autour de mon visage.

« Alors Montgoméry on fait la maligne ? » demanda toujours avec son sourire ironique.

« Alors Dolington on fait la brute ? Quand est ce que tu grandiras mon vieux ? »

Il me regarda avec un regard plutôt posé et réfléchi, comme s'il prenait vraiment à la lettre ce que je lui avais dis…

« J'ai déjà assez grandis, merci d'y penser. Par contre toi, tu devrais peut être essayé de voir ce qu'il y a sous ton nez.» répliqua t-il très calme.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Je commençais vraiment à être exaspéré par son comportement.

« Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire Alexander. Laisse moi partir, je dois aller en cours maintenant » lançais-je.

Sans prononcer un mot, il dégagea un de ses bras, me laissant la voie libre. Je partis, mais il m'appela une dernière fois. Je me retournai.

« Oui Dolington ? »

« Ca te va bien cette coiffure. Elle te donne un air légèrement sexy. J'aurais presque envie de te faire l'amour. » M'adressa t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, comme amusée par cette petite déclaration.

C'était un mec bien au fond de lui. Je n'en doutais pas, mais ce qui était bien sur, c'est qu'il était bien un abruti.

J'arrivai en retard à mon cours à cause de cette petite aventure. Je m'excusai auprès du professeur, et m'assit à ma place où Sam m'attendait. J'avais complètement oublié sa présence. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas très correct mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir de tout de façon. Il me regardait de façon insistante, me faisant légèrement rougir. Je me tournai vers lui, et lui fit un sourire.

« Hey Sam, tu vas bien ? » demandai-je l'air de rien

« Ba... Je vais bien... Mais toi ? »

Il me prit au dépourvu avec sa question, comme si il se souciait vraiment de comment j'allais, comme si il savait quelque chose, mais qu'il attendait que je le lui dise.

OU ALORS je pensais trop. Oui surement.

« Euh… Bah… Oui je vais bien. » répondis-je d'une voix méfiante.

Ne voulant pas déboucher sur une conversation maintenant avec lui, il me mettait tellement mal à l'aise, je me tournai vers le professeur et son monologue ennuyant, faisant semblant de le trouver passionnant.

Ce petit manège ne dura que quelques minutes car, un bout de papier vint se glisser sous ma main posée sagement sur la table. Le toucher de sa main avec la mienne me fit un tout petit peu frissonné.

**PFFF TU PARLES**

Toi, tu la ferme.

**OK OK. MAIS BON…VOILA QUOI !**

Je pris le papier avec vigilance, pour ne pas nous faire prendre par le prof. Je le déplia doucement. J'y vis une belle écriture appliquée :

_J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu es coiffée aujourd'hui… Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir. _

Je fus surprise par la proposition qu'il me faisait, mais aussi choquée. Chez lui ? Mais on ne sortait même pas ensemble. Le soir ? Non mais il me prenait pour qui. Et puis ma coiffure encore ? Eh ben dis donc elle en avait du succès. Je me surpris à sourire malgré moi. Bah quoi ? Ca faisait toujours plaisir non ? Deux gars dans la même journée. Et deux beaux étalons en plus de ça.

_Je suis désolée, ca va pas être possible, je suis déjà prise._

Je renvoyais le bout de papier, frustrée par la proposition qu'il venait de me faire. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quelle façon la prendre. En plus de la déclaration qu'il m'avait faite, cette demande était plus que précipitée. Même si je sautais de joie en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'en étais plus que flattée et je me doutais pas que ce que je commençais à ressentir pour lui serait réciproque. Mais décliner cette invitation me semblait mieux, même si je mourrais d'envie d'y aller et de lui sauter dessus. J'avais un petit pressentiment.

Je l'entendis déplier le papier, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, malgré l'envie que j'éprouvais d'accepter sa proposition, je la trouvais incorrect. S'il me voulait, il faudrait faire plus que ça. Et je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je m'en fichais, il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe, je l'entendis, et un sourire n'eut pu s'empêcher de se fendre sur mon visage.

Il renvoya le fameux avec une force qui me fit pouffer dans ma barbe bien sur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croie que je me moque de lui.

_Comment ça ? Tu n'a pas de temps pour moi ? Allez s'il te plait. _

_Eh bien pour tout te dire, ce soir non. Je suis désolée__._

La cloche sonna et je lui laissai le papier sur la table, et je partis avant qu'il ne m'arrête. J'étais si fière de moi. Sur ce coup j'avais fait super fort. En sortant de la salle de classe, j'aperçus Alexander et ses copains. Il me jeta un regard, et je lui fis un clin d'œil et mon plus beau sourire. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse et aguicheuse on dirait. On allait bien s'amuser aujourd'hui. Encore un dernier cours et j'allais pouvoir manger. Je partageais Géographie avec Rosalie et Jess. Quand j'arrivai, elles étaient déjà présentes, bavardant activement. Je leur adressai un grand sourire, et leur fis la bise, je m'assis à ma place habituelle. Quand soudain, malheur ! Alexander Dolington rentra par cette même porte. Oh non ! Pas lui. Rosalie et Jess le regardèrent passer comme s'il était un Dieu, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation. C'était à en rigoler. J'esquissai un sourire. Elles étaient tellement drôles ces deux là.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, mais lui apparemment ne m'avait pas loupé.

« Alors Montgoméry, on se cache ? » demanda t-il aguicheur, m'adressant un petit clin d'œil en bonus.

« Bah.. Non mon cher. De qui me cacherai-je ? » Répondis-je innocente, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Plus que malheur, une place était vide à coté de moi, mon voisin devait être malade. Saleté de voisin pas fidèle. Il vit mon regard se déplacer sur le siège vide, car avec son sourire ravageur qui faisait fondre tant de fille, il déclara :

« Je vois qu'il n'y personne ici. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette heure, pour faire plus ample connaissance Montgoméry hein ? On est parti sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux. » dit-il toujours aussi sarcastique.

Non mais il rigolait là. J'écarquillai des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je baissai la tête comme si une malédiction était tombée. Mais je ne refusai pas. Ce n'était qu'Alexander. C'était un abruti mais bon il n'était pas méchant. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Mais je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu. Ça n'en serait plus qu'amusant.

* * *

EEETT Voilà...J'en suis fière sur quelques morceaux... Mais il y a des parties qui me rebutes légèrement...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Ca m'aidera.

Je vous ai prévu un POV surprise pour la prochaine fois... A votre avis de qui ?

Pleins de Bisouus

N.


	8. Note

Hey !

Désolée a tous pour cette absence, je suis encore là, j'aime tjr écrire, vraiment beaucoup :p

Mais mon ordi a laché, et j'en ai toujours pas eu un depuis 1AAANNNN ^^

Donc difficile d'écrire et de poster. Il faut juste que je transcrive tout ce que j'ai écris a la main sur l'ordi et je vais essayer de les poster pendant les vacances.

Je suis énormément désolée.

Pleins de bisous et merci a mes Reviewers : **Sya et Lau"  
**

Merci. :D


End file.
